BIGBANG: It was not a bad day after all
by NimbusCat5782
Summary: BIGBANG: This is just a bit based on a dream i had and i changed a few things. Just a one shot of my friends with the BIGBANG members. Maybe with some reviews i'll make a story. Please be nice! And enjoy of course n n


A/n okay, this is my very first fanfic, I kind of had a dream and so I told my friend, we decided came on the idea to put it here on FF. I did change it a little bit, it's about BigBang and my 2 best friends and 2 other girls who are my friend's friends, complicated I know ^_^ Please be nice, if you see any mistakes feel free to review please I would appreciate that! Enjoy ;)

It was a sunny and warm day when Nihâl got out of the huge doors of school, she smiled happily while she walked to the beautiful front garden of the school carrying her books she got from the library and her bag.

The garden had paths leading ways trough the beautiful green grass, flowerbeds and it had two ponds. Nihâl felt the warm wind blowing on her face and trough her black hair with dyed red bangs and ends. Enjoying the sun she decided to sit down on the grass as she took out her headphones and turned on some music and took out one of her books. As she heard the bell ring for the next class to start she heard some guys talking out loud: "Hey Seung Hyun, we'll see ya later. Ji Yong and I have class now. Bye." It was a low voice and suddenly she heard a pretty funny one saying: "We'll see you soon too, Young Bae and I have gym right now. See ya!". "Yeah, alright. I guess I'll just practice out here. See you guys later!"

Nihâl looked up from her books a little bit as she watched four pairs of legs pass her by, she tucked away a strand of hair and continued her reading. As she got curious to see the person she finally looked up from her huge pile of books and saw him, it was Lee Seung Hyun. Most people called him Seungri or V.I. because he had the same name as his friend Choi Seung Lee who was mostly known as T.O.P., the oldest member of the gang. Nihâl blushed and let her headphones slid off as she saw the boy making some dancing moves and gaped at him, _he's good. _Suddenly she saw him fall on the ground and he grasped to his feet, she stood up fast and took her bag and books as she ran over to her classmate to help him.

"Ah! Hey! Are you alright Seungri?" She asked while throwing her stuff down on the ground and kneeled down next to him.

"Gnn, that hurts a lot.." He hold onto his leg and winced in pain. Nihâl got his shoe and socks off and rolled up his trouser leg. He groaned in pain and hold onto her arm squeezing it.

"Ah, I'm so sorry.." She said apologizing to the boy and she carefully placed his feet on her lap. She took out a bottle of water and a towel she had in her bag and dabbed the water on it before placing it on his ankle and said: "It may hurt a little bit but I am going to move your feet a little and massage it, alright?" He just nodded and watched her carefully. As Nihâl moved his feet he winced, trying his best not to make any sound but she noticed and apologized again. After she massaged his ankle she took out some tape and bandage and wrapped it around his ankle.

"Oh thank you so much! Are you a doctor or something?"

"Oh, no I'm not, my mother sort of is. I also had First Aid lessons, you learn those things. I'm sorry if I kind of hurt you but it makes the pain a little bit lighter so your muscles won't be so tight." She smiled to him gently and he returned it gratefully to her.

"Hey, don't you sit in front of me in class? The girl with the pretty black-red hair?" He asked, trying to make a conversation with the girl. "Yes I do." She answered shortly though she had a blush on her cheeks. The boy smiled at her "Yeah well, your flame red locks kind of pop out into the crowd. It's not that hard not to recognize you, don't get me wrong but you just stand out a lot more than the other girls do here. You have guts." Nihâl just blushed even harder and thanked him: "Oh, yeah, thanks! I guess I do, I just don't want to be like all girls around here, that's why."

"You always write down music, songs and just draw awesome designs in you notebooks." He said.

"You saw them? Well I guess it's kind of an obsession but also my hobby." She said, not wanting him to think weird about her.

"Really? That's amazing! I love writing songs too, maybe I could show you mine sometimes. Or we should write a song together! I'm sure it'll turn out great, you got some talent you know?" He was getting interested more and more every time the girl said things about herself and started to like her.

"That sounds good to me!" She said with a bright smile.

Suddenly Seungri realized they were sitting in the shadows and looked at the girl.

"Hey, how about we sit in the sun? It's kind of dark under these trees and the sun is shining so bright."

Nihâl nodded, agreeing with him as she took her bag and books while trying to support the boy too. They sat down and they started to talk about their hobbies, family and what they like and within a short amount of time they knew each other like they have been friends for a life time. Nihâl laughed at one of his jokes until he suddenly looked up at her smiling sheepishly: "Er, I was wondering if you could massage my ankle again? It felt nice."

"Sure, why not?" She said and slowly placed his feet on her lap again and let her finger softly press around his ankle. Seungri leaned a bit back so his arms supported him and hummed a song which Nihâl recognized and hummed along.

After that he lay back and placed one arm under his head and patted on the place beside him smiling at her gesturing Nihâl to lay next to him. She looked unsure about what to do and then looked at the big watch above the doors of the school.

"We don't have class for the rest of the day, don't worry it's not like we are going to be late for anything." Trying reassure her. Nihâl just nodded and lied down as Seungri put his arm around her shoulder, Nihâl blushed madly as she realized what was actually happening but just let it be as Seungri pulled her closer and she just placed her head on his chest relaxing as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. They both closed their eyes and doze off into sleep..

XXXXXXXXXX

As they both opened their eyes Seungri and Nihâl looked to 5 people standing in front of them, Ji Yong, T.O.P., Young Bae, Daesung and Nur. Nihâl looked up at her best friend.

"Huh? Nur?"

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in class?"

They all laughed at the couple that was still on the ground but they got immediately.

"Of course we were you idiot, we were watching you for 15 minutes and then we were planning how to wake you guys up. You've got a nice catch there." Jo Yong said while winking at Nihâl. The girl looked up at him and blushed, Seungri just looked baffled.

"You, you guys were watching us?"

T.O.P. just laughed while he had his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Ahahaha! Seungri you are such an idiot when it comes to these moments!" They all laughed.

"Come on you guys I told you to leave the lovebirds alone! Look what awkward possession we've put them into though I would love to hear details Seungri" Daesung said on a motherly tone what everybody had to laugh about.

Suddenly a short girl came running from the distance towards the group, she had light brown hair with a bangs that were colored caramel and she yelled:

"Taeyang where the Hell were you? I've been waiting for 30 minutes and you weren't in the hall!" The girl looked disappointed that her boyfriend didn't come and pouted at him. Young Bae wrapped his on of his arms around the girl's waist.

"Sorry, I was here along with the guys watching your best friend."

The girl called Emine just huffed but then turned to see, indeed, her best childhood friend Nihâl standing there confused.

"You never told me you had a boyfriend Emine.." Nihâl looked at her surprised but was happy for her.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to keep it for myself and Taeyang for a while.." Feeling embarrassed she apologized.

"Hey that's okay honey, but I can't forgive your boyfriend for calling me a guy.." Nur said giving the boy a look.

"Yeahhh.. Sorry about that, forgive me." Young Bae scratched his head and smiled sheepishly.

"That's not working at me young man! Only if T.O.P. does it though." Nur wrapped her arms tightly around her boyfriend's arm and huffed looking away while putting back a strand of her black curly hair.

Suddenly they heard another girl's voice: "GD baby, there you are!"

A blonde haired girl came over to them and waved happily.

"Ah! Hey Coby! I thought you had another class?" Ji Yong looked surprised at his girlfriend but smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pecked his lips. "No we didn't, the teacher called in sick." She answered shortly. Nur smiled at her friend and waved at her and Coby waved back.

"Soo, we are still missing someone aren't we Daesung?" Seungri asked finally getting a chance to speak. Nihâl got confused and stared at everybody's faces, _what's going on with this couple thing? Am I that slow-witted?_

"Oh yes, Audrey and I will be going out after dinner at school. And in fact, she comes walking towards us right now" He said pointing out to the ginger haired girl who was walking towards them.

"Hey Daesung! Hey guys, nice to see ya I am Audrey!" She smiled at them brightly just like Daesung and gave everybody a hand.

"_**All students it's 6 PM, please get inside for dinner and leave the playgrounds, gardens, classrooms or your dorms please. We have an important announcement to make too."**_

As soon as they heard the school director speak they decided to go inside too.

"You know what's funny?" T.O.P. asked.

"That all of us is dating someone and the funniest of all is that the girls are friend from one another and the boys are."

"Well the girls aren't exactly friends from one another you know? Audrey and Coby are more my friends than Emine and Nihâl's." Nur said putting her finger on her chin.

"Yeah, yeah Nur we know that but who knows what'll happen in the future?"

"Uhuh, she is right on that Nur." Coby said nodding.

"Yes, you are right about that." Daesung said.

"Come to think of it, yes you are. About the dating thing." Seungri said.

"You are kind of late of noticing it aren't you Seungri?" Young Bae said sarcastically.

Everybody laughed at the humor that all of them had someone now and that they were all friends of one another. They finally decided to get inside school for dinner.

"Come on guys! Let's eat dinner together with our new friend group!" Ji Yong said cheery throwing a fist in the air. All of them nodded and cried out a YEAH! As they went inside. Nihâl took Seungri's hand and smiled up at him, this was not a bad day after all.

**END**

A/n I hope you guys liked it! Please review :)


End file.
